Wherever We May Go
by Cieramfrayne
Summary: Amy and ricky had john when they were just seniors in high school and their whole lives changed. They began a romance right after he was before but unforunately it didnt last. Can their rekindled love make it? A relit cigarette never tastes the same but in this case, could it taste better?
1. PSA

**HIIIII!!!! So I am no professional writer nor do I aspire to be. I just find writing. Stories and Having your own ending is really fun! You can be extremely creative and I think that something I really love when it comes to writing stories!**

 **SO PLEASE DO NOT BASH on grammar or anything like that, this is simply a story I wrote for fun because I just enjoy creating my own endings. with that being said PLEASE ENJOY! ️**


	2. chapter 1

I pushed the bangs away from my eyes and glanced up trying to minimize eye contact.

His hair slicked back with that white shirt on under his button up. He always knew how to get under my skin,

"He had lunch about an hour ago. Just give him a snack an hour before dinner."

I handed John off to Ricky.

"And please don't be late to his play tomorrow," I smiled.

Ricky laughed and rolled his eyes, "Amy, when am I ever late when it had to do with John?" He questioned.

He was right. He was never late when it came to john. That was me. I was always in such a rush with work and getting him to school on time.

I kissed John on the cheek and gave him a quick hug, "I love you buddy, mama will you see you tomorrow, Bug." He replied in the sweetest tone, "I love you too, mama."

Ricky gave a hard look at me. I waved "Bye Ricky. I'll see you tomorrow." He sighed, "You too, Amy."

"Hey girl, A few of us are going for drinks after work you in?" I gave my usual 'not really' look and smiled,

"I just have a lot of work to do Rhi." Her face went from excited to let down,

"Amy, you've been promising for like EVER that you would come out one weekend you were kid free. Come on." She pleaded.

I looked at the paperwork piling up on the corner of my desk. I glanced over the framed picture of John and I in the hospital when he was first born and then took my eyes back to Rhiannon,

I groaned, "I guess maybe one or two drinks and then I've gotta go home, deal?" Rhiannon smiled with victory, "DEAL!"

I worked in the fashion industries in New York. A little bit not so famous Fashion Company called XOXO Co.

We designed some of the best red carpet looks but we weren't the main one out there like many others.

Our business is blooming little by little.

Rhiannon is one of few who are in the same department as me.

We come up with designs we think would look good, send them in and they get edited on what would look better in place of some things but we get credit for the designs in magazines and catalogs in fashion shows, And the red carpet.

XOXO Co. is basically a local fashion designing place where people like Rhiannon and I can express our creativity and some day expand to a better company.

Stars come to us to challenge us to design for them. It's a wonderful place to learn, and working with Rhiannon makes it all the better.

I pulled out my phone and went to my contacts. I didn't have many. Most of which were my family. And then co workers. I swiped through looking for one name. Ricky.

I went to type a text and I'm not sure why.

Maybe I desired him more than I wanted to make myself believe or maybe it was because he showed up looking exactly how he knew I liked this morning to pick up our son.

I'm not sure. But it was something.

I began tapping my finger tips fast, **I know you have John this weekend but I'm going out for drinks. You can me-**

I stopped and erased it. What was I thinking? I'm the last person he wants to have drinks with. Especially when he has John

 **I'm going out for drinks tonight. Maybe your mom could watch John? We could meet? Just let free one night. Club tabu @ 9!**

I pressed send and before I knew it my phone chimes letting me know it had been sent.

And not even a full five seconds later my phone chimes again but instead of it lettin me know I had sent something, it was letting me know I had received something.

 **Sounds great. I'll be there.**

I couldn't tell if I were imagining it or not.

But I was drinking tonight, and Ricky would be right beside me.


	3. It Started With A Whisper

I wiggled my slim body into a silver sequined short strapless dress and slipped on my most comfortable flats.

I ran the flat iron over my hair one last time and put in my jewelry. I pulled up my phone and checked the time **8:45 P.M.**

Club Tabu was a short seven minute walk from me.

I had never been but once and it was the worst. My last experience made me never want to come back but I couldn't resist and evening out with just Ricky.

I loved John and spending all my time with him. But as parents I felt like sometimes we needed to get together get ourselves and discuss things. I went to my text thread with Ricky and skimmed over our texts.

 **See you there in a bit!**

I type up and press send.

I walked out my front door locking it behind me and started down the sidewalk. The streets of New York were so crowded it was insane. I never really wear heels so I can keep up with crowd and not walk alone.

"Damn. You have some nice ass legs."

I stopped in my tracks and just looked at this guy in disgust, "Excuse me?" I snarled.

He half smiled, "I'm sorry, it was really hard to just let you walk by and not say something," he laughed.

"You could have picked a better opener, dont ya think?" I replied.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess but what would have been the fun in a boring opener?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my hand, "Amy."

He returned the handshake and began, "Well its very wonderful to meet you Amy. The names Nate," he stopped and pulled out a pen from his pocket and pulled my hand, "This is my phone number, maybe you can let me make up for that rude introduction."

I giggled, "Maybe. But I'm in a hurry. I'll see ya around, Nate."

I turned back around and began to finish my journey to club Tabu.

I arrived and just in time for the line to reach the end of the sidewalk.

"Amy!"

I turned my head and looked, "Oh thanks."

I started towards the doors and gave Deejay a pat on the back for letting me in. He was the bouncer. The only reason who knew me is from the first time because he walked me home.

I made my way inside and looked for a table filled with the girls I worked with. I scanned over the crowd finally finding blonde hairded bestfriend surrounded by one other co-worker and a group of guys. I made my way over and tapped her shoulder, "AMY!" She let out a drunken yelp of my name, "I'm so psyched you are here!" She threw her arms around my neck and put her chin on top of my head "ORDER MY GIRL A DRINK" she yelled to one of the handsome guys sitting next to her. And he did.

I pulled out my phone as I took a sip from my glass, **9:10 P.M.**

And then a new text message.

 **Im in line. This place is packed.**

I smiled huge and looked at Rhiannon who was intoxicated beyond repair. And grabbed Michelle's hand, "I'm gonna go meet my friend, he's in line." It was hard not to yell over the loud music and honestly it wasn't fun so I understood when all she did was hold up her fingers and indicate O.K.

I made my way through the crowed to the front door. I tapped Deejays back, "I have a friend in line, could you let him in?" He shook his head, "oh course, any friend of yours is a friend of mine." I thanked him and started down the sidewalk looking for Ricky's head.

 **RICKY'S POV.**

I felt a light tap come from beside me and glanced down, "Hey, where'd you come from?"

She smiled and took my hand, "Inside. Come with me."

We walked to the front of the line and past the bouncer when she thanked him, again apparently. How Amy was so well connected into these crowds I wasn't sure. She was destined for greatness there was no doubt about that.

Her brown glowing eyes looked at me, "Who has John?"

"Margarette." I replied.

She smiled lightly, "He loves her. So much. Anytime he comes home from school he asks to see her." Our families basically followed us to New York. George and Robbie. And then my parents. Amy's mom was home taking care of the furniture business George gave her and taking care of Ashely who was 6 months pregnant with Toby's little girl.

I laughed, "Well she loves him, she was more than happy to watch him." Amy pressed her lips together and smiled and her dimples formed. My god those dimples. They were by far my favorite thing on Amy. Besides her radiating beauty. I smiled back, "I'm gonna grab a beer, want a drink?"

She shook her head and pointed to the table I came to when I was done.

"You know what I like still, right?" She challenged.

I smirked, "How could I forget? It's the only thing you ever drank." She grinned and turned around and headed for the table surrounded by men.

I got to the bar and order our drinks, "I'll have one bottled bud light and watermelon spiked sprite." Anytime we went drinking that's what she would drink. For the rest of those nights the watermelon scent on her was much more lasting than any perfume.

I sat her drink down by her hand and sat on the stool next to hers.

"This is Rhiannon and Michelle, My co-workers." Amy introduced her friends without their knowledge.

I looked at Amy and smiled, "That's great but I'm not here to meet your friends," I whispered in her ear, "I'm here for you."

Her face turned red and her eyes got wide as if she wasn't expecting me to say that.

"Let's get our own table." She said.

I agreed and we found ourselves on the opposite side of the club in a little booth perfect to fit just us,

"Amy. I'm sorry that I've been shitty to you. You're the mother of my child. And I love you because of that."

She cleared her throat and began speaking, "I think we've both been pretty shitty to each other. Not just you, so I'm sorry also. I think as johns parents we need to come together a at least be civil despite everything-"

Her sentence was stopped by the voice of someone else.

"What are the odds?" They asked.

I looked up and saw a guy a little shorter than me speaking and not to me, but to Amy.

You could see the surprised look on Amy's face as she turned to see who it was, "Hey, Nate. Nice to see you. Again. I'm actually in the middle of something. Pretty important too actually-" he interrupted, again,

"Well that's great but, how about a movie date tomorrow or something?"

At this point I could feel my face turning red and my chest pumping. We weren't together but I still found it very disrespectful for him to come up and talk to her like it's not a thing at all while I'm sitting right here, "I'm sorry but Can I help you?" I questioned

Amy sighed, "Ricky-"

I held up my finger telling her to hold on, and continued, "I'm sitting right here man." I finished.

He laughed, "Um, I'm sorry bro. I was actually talking to the lady."

I wasn't the one to mess with. And while I was around neither was Amy. I stood up and got in his face, "Walk away. Before this turns bad." I snarled.

He just let out a laugh and turned to Amy, "You've got my number if you wanna use it." He smiled and walked away.

I turned to Amy who was already expecting an upset me, "You have his number? Amy, why did you invite me out tonight if you didn't have any intentions of patching things up with me?".

 **AMY'S POV**

Those were the ONLY intentions I had for this night. I had none with some guy I had just met in the street for talking about my legs.

"Ricky, I don't even know him. He made a comment on the street and it was disrespectful so I asked him if he could not. And then wrote his number in my hand without even saying anything at first." I pleaded, "I promise Ricky, I would have never asked you out tonight if my thoughts weren't filled with you."

He looked at me with his gorgeous eyes and a frowned face,

"I don't know Amy. Maybe I should go. This was nice but I don't even know anymore."

He took one more sip of his beer and started to exit the booth and turned around and looked at me, "two o'clock tomorrow right?" He asked.

"What?"

"Um.. Johns play? You already forget or what?" His voice remaining the same.

"Oh, um no. Yeah. I'll see you at two." I said.

He walked away. And didn't look back. Not once. While me, I stared the whole time just wishing he would turn around.


End file.
